The Halloween Doll
by WaterPendant6
Summary: Sally is out on Halloween night, gathering flowers for her dead brother. Little does she know a certain trio is planning her death...
1. Halloween Night

Sally Jolce was walking down the streets of her hometown one dark Halloween night. The young woman was nicknamed "Sally Doll" by the townspeople, because she looked like a doll. She had lovely, long, deep red hair and sweet, innocent eyes. Her mom was very poor, and had to sew pieces of fabric together to make Sally's dress. Sally had taken a liking to walking down the streets at night, even though the fellows from town said if she went out on Halloween night, something terrible will happen, causing her death. But Sally didn't believe in such nonsense. After all, she HAD been roaming this very street on Halloween night since she was little, and she was still here, full grown even.

Sally hummed a little tune as she made her way to her favorite bush of flowers to pick some to put on her brother's grave. Her brother, Charlie, had died of a sudden cancer that her mother had no money for treatment. Charlie was only seven when he died, and he was Sally's favorite out of the family, besides mother. At that time, Sally was nine. Her father had run off before Charlie was born. Sally looked around the bush for her brother's favorite flowers: Mountain laurel.

Her ears heard wicked laughter behind her. She recognized it as some kids' because of the high pitch. She smiled, 'They must have pulled a prank on one of the teens.' She thought. She started singing softly, and did not hear the kids' conversation behind her back.

"Barrel! Keep it down, would you? You'll get us caught!" A young girl, Shock, hissed at her younger cohort.

"Sorry." Barrel whispered.

"Shut up you two!" Lock, the oldest by a few weeks, said, glaring at his friends.

These three had gone out for a little fun (torturing people) and their target right now, was Sally...


	2. Lock, Shock, and Barrel

Sally stood up and stretched before putting the bundle of flowers for Charlie, which she had tied together with a blue ribbon, into a basket. She smoothed out her dress, then turned to Dark Pine Forest. The way to the graveyard was through there. She took a deep breath, then stepped into the woods.

The trees were thick, covering the moon's rays of light. Sally's light brown eyes squinted, trying to see through the darkness. Somehow, she didn't notice three pairs of soft footsteps following her. A bat flew over her head, causing her to jump. Her heart was beating at a rapid pace.

Finally the she saw the start of several gravestones, and sighed; she had made it. This burial ground had the people who died in alphabetical order; people with the last name starting with A were always buried in the top row, B the second and so on. That way the rows only got longer, making it less of a hassle to bury people.

Sally had to walk down several row, taking up fifteen minutes; the graveyard was very large for such a small town. She saw the first 'J' tombstone, and wandered down that row.

"Jaakko... Jahan... Jairus... Jefferson... Jelani... Joaquin... Aha! Jolce." Sally exclaimed, finally finding her brother.

One by one she put the flowers on his grave. Then she sat, gazing at the tombstone. Her slender finger ran over the engraved words. She sighed. She missed Charlie so much, even after so many years. Every day she wished she'd wake up to him bouncing on her bed to wake her up like he used to. She'd look up every day from watering the flowers of the town, expecting him to run up and hug her like he used to. But he never did. He was never there. She wanted to be reunited with him, but she was happy with her life. Plus she had so much to do before she found her last resting place. Besides, Charlie would have wanted her to continue with her life.

Sally pulled two necklaces from her neck. One was a gold locket, with pictures of her and Charlie in it. The other was a silver cross. She never went anywhere without them, but she wanted Charlie to have them.

Sally turned as she sensed someone standing next to her. She smiled. They were just kids. There were two boys, one girl. The girl was wearing a purple witch costume. She had black crazy hair and lifeless gray eyes. The boy to her left was in a red devil's costume, with a tail that actually moved. His hair was scarlet and he had blue eyes. The other boy was shorter than the other two by quite a bit, and dressed in a skeleton outfit. Sally suspected his hair was dyed, for it was green. His eyes were a nice hazel. Both boys had lifeless eyes. They were all very pale, too.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Don't scream." The skeleton boys said. Before Sally could register what he meant, the children smashed her head against her brother's gravestone. Everything went black.


	3. The Mother's Worst Nightmare

Sally's mother, Marina Jolce, was heading towards the graveyard in which her daughter had not yet returned from. She was worried, for Sally had been gone for four hours.

She spotted her red haired daughter's head in the tombstones. She rushed to her daughter. Sally's eyes were closed. Marina shook her. Nothing. She then spotted a liquid in Sally's hair. It was blood. Marina hugged her unmoving daughter, and sobbed. Sally had died; her skull had been cracked, and pierced her brain, killing her instantly.

Marina looked up upon hearing children's laughter. It wasn't normal laughter; their laughter was wicked, evil even. There, in front of her, were the children that had died in nearby forest; trapped inside a burning cabin. She gasped. She had run into these children, Lock, Shock, and Barrel; the day after Charlie had been born. She had been walking with Sally, who was only two, when they started throwing rocks at Sally. But they were dead! You could tell by how pale the were, and the fact they had turned into monsters! She asked the friends:

"Why would you do such a thing?"

But they just cackled and disappeared.


End file.
